My adorable and devil neighbor
by Kagamichin
Summary: Após mudar-se para a cidade de Atenas sua vida poderá se tornar um inferno apenas por causa de seu vizinho... Ou talvez, nem seja tão ruim assim... AU / Yaoi / Lemon / MdMxShura / MdMxAfrodite menção.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Saint Seiya não me pertence!

O nome _Carlo __Di Angeli_ não é o nome verdadeiro do Máscara da Morte, e é da autoria da **Pipe**, a qual me deixou utilizá-lo nesta fic.

_Castellianos_ é o sobrenome do Shura nesta fic e é invenção **minha**!

* * *

**Sinopse:** Após mudar-se para a cidade de Atenas sua vida poderá se tornar um inferno apenas por causa de seu vizinho... Ou talvez, nem seja tão ruim assim...

**Casal:** MdmxShura ; MdmxAfrodite ; ShuraxAfrodite menção.

**Gênero:** AU ; Yaoi ; Lemon ; Comédia ; Romance.

**N/A:** Essa fic saiu apenas porque me deu na telha de ver novamente os episódios da Saga de Hades – Santuário, daí eu fui procurar fics com o Shura e de repente PÁ! Idéia surgindo!

Peço desculpas se as personalidades não estão tão 'corretas', mas faz MUITO tempo que não escrevo alguma fic de Saint Seiya, de qualquer forma, espero que gostem!

Quem sabe com esta fic eu comece a escrever novamente fics com os nossos douradinhos!!! \o/

**Um agradecimento especial:** Gostaria de agradecer à Pipe pelo nome do MM! Valeu amour! *_*

* * *

**Avisos:** Esta história contém **Yaoi**, homossexualismo. E mais adiante conterá também **Lemon**, sexo explícito.

Se não se sente a vontade com esse conteúdo ou se não gosta, por favor, clique no** 'x'** ali em cima da janela.

Caso goste, **divirta-se** lendo e deixando seu comentário!!! ^_^

* * *

**My adorable and devil neighbor**

Capítulo 1

A porta do apartamento foi aberta calmamente, em seguida entrava um homem de porte forte, atlético, cabelos negros arrepiados, curtos, olhos sagazes, levemente rasgados de cor esmeralda, a pele amorenada e as feições sérias, usava uma calça jeans rasgada, larga em seu corpo, e uma regata preta. Carregava consigo três caixas, uma empilhada em cima da outra e empurrava, sem muita delicadeza mais duas com o pé direito.

Aquele era Shura, um espanhol, atual morador daquele pequeno apartamento na Grécia, foi transferido para a cede da empresa em Atenas e agora se via obrigado a ajeitar todas as suas coisas na nova morada, sem ajuda alguma. Definitivamente era organizado sim, porém quem realmente gosta de fazer mudanças? Logo o espanhol estava saindo novamente do apartamento para apenas pegar mais algumas caixas, voltando em seguida e deixando-as junto com as outras: no meio do corredor de entrada.

O espanhol trabalhava com Marketing e Publicidade para a empresa Foxy, uma grande revendedora de eletrônicos. Pagers, celulares e computadores eram o que não lhe faltavam em mãos nunca, pois ele teve a sorte de ganhar tudo e mais um pouco de seu atual chefe. Apenas por causa de uma promoção excessivamente rápida em seu cargo, que de subordinado passou a chefe do setor de Marketing e Publicidade, e inclusive por ser considerado o melhor profissional na área.

Abriu as janelas da sala, deixando que o sol e o ar passassem para dentro do apartamento. Respirou fundo. A capital da Grécia era realmente bela, movimentada por causa de seus pontos turísticos, mas não se importava, mesmo porque o apartamento não estava assim tão no centro, não estava tão próximo assim de multidões irritantes, apenas o suficientemente perto para não ter que sair meia hora antes de casa para o trabalho. Morava numa das ruas adjacentes não muito longe do centro, mais exatamente no final dela; o prédio acabava pegando uma parte de cada rua daquele local, uma vez que ficava na esquina, e para a felicidade de Shura, seu apartamento era o dos fundos, portanto mais longe do barulho ainda.

O espanhol pegou uma das caixas, a que estava escrito 'cozinha' e dirigiu-se até a cozinha do apartamento, pondo-a em cima da mesa de tampo mármore verde escuro. Agradeceu-se mentalmente por ter pensado em mobiliar o apartamento algumas semanas antes, ao menos tudo estava pronto para ser usado e não lhe faltava nada. Ou quase nada, pois a geladeira estava vazia, o que o lembrava de que teria que ir a procura de uma padaria ou mercado próximos.

Voltou a entrada e pegou outra caixa, voltando a cozinha e também a pôs em cima da mesa. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e abriu-a; nela continha os pratos, os copos e os talheres; não era muito, apenas um pequeno conjunto, o que ajudou a organizá-los em uma única caixa. Retirou-os um por um de dentro da caixa, desembrulhando-os do jornal e deixando cada objeto devidamente ajeitado em cima da mesa.

Assim que terminou aquele trabalho, pegou a outra caixa, abrindo-a em seguida. Ficou olhando para as panelas daquela caixa. Suspirou. Seria um longo trabalho pela frente até ajeitar tudo. Ele só ainda não entendia o motivo de ter trazido aquilo, no final, foi pela insistência de sua mãe, temendo que seu filho não conseguisse achar algum restaurante com comida descente. Mas Shura tinha certeza que fome ele não iria passar, já havia estado por aquela região e a comida realmente era agradável, sua mãe era que achava que apenas a comida dela e a do próprio Shura é que eram comestíveis.

O espanhol riu baixo ao lembrar da implicância da velha senhora, sua mãe.

— Sólo espero que no resuelve la llamada cada 5 minutos, como lo hizo en el momento en que salí de la casa para ir à vivir solo... _(1)_

Shura levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, voltando para a entrada do apartamento. Abaixou-se para pegar outra caixa e no momento em que se levantou deparou-se com um homem tão alto quanto ele próprio, moreno, porte forte, feições másculas, cabelos curtos castanhos e arrepiados, olhos azuis sedutores e um sorriso de canto, um tanto cafajeste portava nos lábios convidativos. Vestia-se com uma calça de moletom preta, larga e mais nada, deixava seu tronco a mostra, expondo cada centímetro de músculo bem trabalhado. O homem a sua frente aparentava ter 27 anos.

"_Extremamente atraente."_ Era essa a palavra que a mente de Shura havia conseguido achar para definir aquele ser terrivelmente sensual ali, apoiado no batente de sua porta.

— Buona sera vizinho! A porta estava aberta, então resolvi vir dar as boas vindas! – sua voz grossa e aparentemente amistosa se fez presente.

Shura repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter se perdido tanto no homem a sua frente, e recobrando sua linha de raciocínio respondeu.

— Buenas Tardes.

— Precisa de ajuda? – falou já se aproximando de onde Shura estava.

— Hmm no, na verdade. Só quero tirar duas caixas daqui, nada más.

— Bene, tu é que sabe. Sou Carlo Di Angelis, moro no apartamento ao lado. – apresentou-se formalmente, estendendo uma mão em direção à Shura. Este meio incerto cumprimentando o novo vizinho.

— Shura Castellianos, prazer.

— Diga-me, de que região da Espanha é?

— Madrid. Por que a pergunta? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Niente... Curiosidade... – argumentou.

— Hmm... Se me dá licença, tenho que pôr as caixas na sala.

— Sì, sì! Não quero atrapalhar. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar!

— Gracias.

Shura não deu muito mais tempo e virou-se, começando a caminhar para dentro do apartamento.

O italiano deixou um sorriso predatório em seus lábios, assim que Shura se virou, analisando o espanhol de cima a baixo, sem perder detalhe algum; não teve como não achá-lo extremamente atraente e a sorte era que seriam vizinhos, o que facilitava e muito o trabalho de conquistá-lo e faze-lo seu.

Com pensamentos nada castos sobre o novo vizinho, o italiano saiu do apartamento 203, seguindo até o seu próprio, abriu a porta e entrou. Nem bem conhecia o vizinho, mas já tinha planos de fazer com que a vida de Shura se tornasse um inferno e ao mesmo tempo um mar de prazer rondavam a mente insana do morador do 204.

_"Tutto sarà molto più interessante da ora..."_ _(2)_

**

* * *

Continua...**

_(1) Só espero que ela não resolva telefonar a cada 5 minutos, como fez na vez em que eu saí de casa para morar sozinho... _(uma tradução muito pelo google, meu espanhol 'ta enferrujado demais i.i)

_(2__) "Tudo será muito mais interessante a partir de hoje..."_ (novamente tradução pelo google, mas ao contrário do espanhol, eu realmente não entendo italiano, apesar de ser descendente e ter uma avó que só fala italiano xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte, Shura levantou-se calmamente de sua confortável cama, dirigindo-se até o banheiro, fazendo sua higiene matinal. Não demorou muito e já saia daquele local, indo na direção do armário de cor clara, perto da porta por onde saiu, abriu a porta de vidro opaco e ficou fitando as poucas roupas que já havia ajeitado ali dentro; resumia-se a três ternos, dois pretos e um preto com finas listas cinzas verticais, cinco camisas sociais de cores claras, três gravatas de cores neutras e dois pares de sapatos pretos. Suspirou ao lembrar que tinha que terminar de ajeitar o seu armário, assim como o apartamento inteiro.

Pegou uma das camisas de cor creme, o terno de listas finas, a gravata de cor escura, as meias de dentro de uma das gavetas e o par de sapato. Colocou as roupas em cima da cama, displicentemente, e os sapatos no chão. Retirou a calça de moletom, com a qual dormiu, em seguida pôs a calça, camisa, meias, sapatos e por fim a gravata; este último item tendo uma grande dificuldade de deixar exatamente como gostaria, mas por fim conseguindo um resultado razoável, que apenas um excelente e muito minucioso observador veria que não estava tão correto.

Levantou-se da cama e sentiu as calças caírem levemente. Olhou para sua cintura e bufou.

— Por que eu tinha que esquecer de retirar os cintos de dentro daquela maldita caixa! - resmungou, e dirigiu-se rapidamente até uma das caixas que havia no quarto, abrindo-a com certa pressa e retirando de lá um cinto preto, logo o pondo na calça.

Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e se deu um tapa na testa. Pela segunda vez do dia bufou e dessa vez respirando fundo, muito fundo. Não podia ficar esquecendo de detalhes importantes como a comida! Isso acontecia quando priorizava outras coisas, como no caso do dia anterior: ajeitar mais do que deveria o apartamento e dar uma volta pela vizinhança, o que tomou boa parte de seu tempo.

— Eu deveria ter pedido ontem a noite para que aquela garçonete fizesse uma dose a mais da pizza que pedi... Ao menos agora eu não estaria sem o que comer...

Respirou fundo novamente e fechou os olhos com força, encostando a cabeça na porta da geladeira, agora fechada. Deu de ombros e se afastou, pegando sua pasta de trabalho em cima da mesa, tomando todo o cuidado para que as inúmeras folhas que havia dentro não caíssem e assim saiu do apartamento.

Dirigiu-se para o elevador e para a sua surpresa viu seu vizinho, o mesmo do dia passado, parado na frente daquele cubículo, olhando-o!

— Vai descer? - perguntou o obvio.

— Claro! Caso contrario não estaria vindo para essa direção! - Shura respondeu não muito educadamente.

— Nossa! Quanta educação! - falou, fingindo-se de ofendido.

— Desculpe-me – Shura suspirou, novamente, e olhou então para os olhos azuis que o fitavam, analisando-o. - O que houve? - Shura perguntou, encostando-se contra a parede fria do elevador, um leve rubor tomou o seu rosto ao sentir a aproximação de seu vizinho, até sentir sua respiração mais próxima, misturando-se com a sua.

— Está torta... - e dizendo isso Shura sentiu o italiano ajeitando sua gravata, com extrema maestria e facilidade.

O espanhol ficou olhando hipnotizado para o outro, até o momento em que ele se afastou e o encarou diretamente nos olhos, Shura desceu seus olhos para a boca, pescoço, peito, abdome e voltou para os olhos do italiano.

— Agora está perfeito. - sorriu com certa malícia. Shura mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela boca e daqueles olhos que pareciam que iriam o devorar.

— O-obrigado... - conseguiu sussurrar. A respiração falhada, o coração a mil e ainda podia sentir o leve rubor em suas faces.

— Disponha! - o italiano sorriu mais abertamente e em seguida saiu do elevador, assim que as portas abriram.

Shura ficou mais um tempo olhando para onde seu vizinho havia saído e recuperando-se daquela situação, desencostou-se da parede e retirou-se do recinto, seguindo para o seu trabalho.

Entrou no prédio em passos apressados, estava quase atrasado e tudo por causa do imprevisto de seu vizinho o achar no elevador. De qualquer forma, ele ainda não estava atrasado, o que fez com que Shura pegasse o elevador rapidamente e subisse para o andar que deveria estar.

Atraente, sedutor, magnético e muito habilidoso com as mãos... Olhos fascinantes, brilhantes e intensos. Boca carnuda e muito convidativa... E aquele físico? Por Deus! "O vizinho que qualquer um gostaria de ter."

Um calor passou pelo corpo do espanhol ao lembrar que minutos atrás estava também em um elevador, mas com o italiano mais encantador que já havia visto. Podia sentir ainda aquele perfume forte, que marcava sua presença. Tinha a sensação de que aquele aroma havia ficado impregnado em suas vestes. E a respiração quente em contato com sua pele? Quase havia delirado.

"Aquele italiano quase me prensou na parede... Deus! Isso só pode ser impressão minha."

Era o que o espanhol pensava. Mas seus pensamentos pararam por ai, pois a porta do elevador se abriu e ele saiu voando de dentro daquele cubículo. Tinha certeza que precisava de ar e um ambiente mais ventilado, mas não conseguiria ter essas regalias naquele momento. Então, moveu-se para o seu destino. Para seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Em todo aquele lugar deparava-se com divisórias, onde cada uma estava com algum funcionário ao telefone e em frente ao computador. Provavelmente seria o departamento do atendimento ao cliente. Ao redor haviam salas e suas divisórias eram puramente vidro, inclusive as portas. Passou pelo corredor e pelo barulho todo daquele local, até chegar numa mesa mais afastada, onde viu uma mulher vestida formalmente, assim que chegou na frente da mesa, a mulher olhou-o.

— No que posso ajudar senhor...?

— Sou Shura Castellanos, fui transferido para o setor de marketing e publicidade. - falou polidamente.

— Oh! Estávamos esperando pelo senhor! Por favor, me acompanhe!

A mulher imediatamente se levantou, fazendo um gesto delicado com a mão para que Shura a seguisse. E assim o fez, seguindo a mulher, que se dirigia para uma sala a sua esquerda, logo, Shura pôde ver o dono das empresas Foxy, sentado na ponta de uma enorme mesa, a qual continha mais cinco pessoas, todas dispostas uma em frente a outra.

A secretária bateu na porta de vidro delicadamente, mas o suficiente para que fosse escutada. O diretor olhou para a porta e sorriu amigavelmente, pedindo para que entrasse.

— Venha!

Entraram na sala e logo a porta foi fechada, a voz calma e doce da secretária se fez novamente presente.

— Senhor Saga, este é Shura Castellanos, o transferido.

— Oh! Bom dia, Shura! Seja bem vindo! - falou o homem de porte másculo, cabelos loiros ondulados, olhos azuis penetrantes, parecia autoritário, mas que no momento, portava uma expressão amigável.

— Bom dia, senhor Saga. - Shura ia emendar mais uma frase de educação, mas seu superior falou mais rápido.

— Por favor, queira se sentar ali ao lado de Milo. – apontou para o homem ao fundo.

— Cierto gracias.

E assim, Shura foi até a última cadeira daquela sala. Milo sorriu para ele; este tinha cabelos ondulados, compridos até os ombros, loiros, os olhos azuis fascinavam qualquer um, os lábios fartos, o porte atlético e as feições descontraídas completavam o homem ao seu lado.

— Prazer sou Milo Mazarakis, trabalho no setor de vendas.

— Prazer. Como já sabes sou Shura Castellanos e trabalharei no setor de Marketing e Publicidade.

— Hmmm... Tomara que você seja melhor do que o último... - comentou casualmente. Shura olhou-o intrigado, então continuou – O último quase fez com que a empresa falisse! Péssimo senso de público e produto...

— Oh... Entendo... Garanto que nada disso acontecerá.

— Preste atenção nessa reunião, apenas começou, mas logo o seu setor vai entrar em discussão, espero que já tenha idéias e saiba da situação atual da empresa, caso contrário está ferrado!

Milo terminou sua sentença exatamente no momento em que foi chamado para pôr a sua situação no setor de vendas.

Shura ficou olhando para o loiro ao seu lado, que tagarelava sem parar, cada detalhe, cada minúsculo detalhe ele falava, e tudo era acompanhado pela pasta que estava à sua frente, onde provavelmente, continha alguns escritos sobre porcentagem de venda, melhora do atendimento e mais outros tópicos.

O espanhol suspirou disfarçadamente. Tinha a sorte de já conhecer uma boa parte da empresa e principalmente por estar acostumado a trabalhar sob pressão. Seu único obstáculo naquele momento era que não havia sido avisado nem verbalmente e nem por escrito, que o seu setor estava com problemas, a única coisa que esperava era que conseguisse dar a volta e mostrar alguma solução ao seu chefe, caso contrário, não saberia quanto tempo duraria ali.

* * *

**N/A:** Devo me desculpar com todos os leitores, mas eu realmente havia travado nessa fic!

Parte boa: Tenho 2 capítulos quase prontos.

Parte ruim: Faculdade tomando meu tempo.

**MAS**

Para tudo há uma solução! E eu tentarei sempre escrever alguma coisa, nem que seja duas linhas!

Para deixar os leitores curiosos... Próximo capítulo teremos Afrodite em ação ;D

Espero que deixem comentários, eles são muito importantes!

Obrigada a todos os comentários e a todos que leem essa fic ou outras fics minhas ^^

_**See ya~ o/**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Já eram 10 horas da noite passadas e Shura chegava ao condomínio a passos lentos e extremamente cansado.

Para o primeiro dia havia sido realmente puxado, tivera que resolver problemas pendentes do ex-trabalhador do setor, assinar papéis e mais papéis com contratos que, ou estavam sendo renovados, ou eram novos ou ainda estavam pendentes. Teve que inclusive elaborar uma propaganda apressadamente, pois seu chefe precisava com urgência de uma frase de impacto.

Agora Shura entendia o motivo do ex-trabalhador do local ter sido demitido, provavelmente era lento demais para processar todos os acontecimentos. Mas esse não era o caso de Shura, pois fazia com extrema maestria tudo o que lhe mandavam e em velocidade surpreendente.

Além dos papéis e dos imprevistos que ocorreram durante a reunião que houvera, Shura teve a sorte de conseguir contornar a situação e garantir para o chefe e todos os presentes, que as vendas iriam voar, os clientes iriam se aglomerar nas lojas e que o dinheiro iria se multiplicar, e que tudo era apenas uma questão de propaganda, publicidade e melhor atendimento. Todas essas conclusões foram tiradas aleatoriamente da cabeça de Shura, com o pouco que havia escutado naquela sala.

— Ao menos uma boa impressão eu consegui passar... O chefe pareceu gostar do meu desempenho e só espero que continue assim para melhor...!

Shura murmurava perdido em pensamentos, enquanto pegava as chaves do apartamento no bolso do casaco. Estava avoado, tanto pelo cansaço do trabalho quanto pela hora que chegara. Movimentava-se mecanicamente, nem havia notado que subira as escadas, ao em vez de pegar o elevador e já estava praticamente em frente ao seu apartamento.

— Falando sozinho?

Aquela conhecida voz se fez presente e Shura a identificou prontamente, e tão rápido saiu de seus devaneios.

— No és de su conta.

Falou entre dentes, fuzilando o morador do 204 com os olhos. Este não se intimidou e um sorriso sacana formou-se nos belos lábios.

— Se quiser relaxar eu conheço muitas maneiras...

Shura ficou encarando aquele sorriso incrivelmente lindo, apesar de cafajeste, e em como aquele corpo apoiado no batente da porta era sensual por demais!

As palavras de Carlo foram processadas lentamente pela mente do espanhol e apenas foi se dar por conta do que significavam, quando o dono daquelas palavras já havia se movido, estando agora a centímetros de si.

O espanhol paralisou e sua mente travou por completo ao encarar aqueles olhos lascivos e brilhantes.

O italiano pôs as mãos nos ombros de Shura, começando uma leve massagem. Logo suas mãos fortes deslizaram pelos braços do espanhol, continuando com a leve pressão dos dedos em cada músculo dos braços, em seguida descendo para as mãos, colocando o mesmo tanto de pressão nas palmas das mãos. Não demorou e subiu, apenas deslizando as mãos pelos braços fortes de Shura, chegando aos ombros novamente e descendo para seu peito, abdome e coxas sendo que estas foram apertadas com vontade, e num movimento rápido o italiano aproximou terrivelmente suas faces, utilizando um tom rouco e baixo em sua voz:

— Quer relaxar mais, Shura?

O dono do nome citado retesou-se ao se lembrar do quanto maliciosas eram aquelas frases, o quão terrivelmente atraente era o dono destas, mas principalmente deu-se por conta de como aquelas mãos fortes e sedentas apertavam-lhe as coxas grossas e firmes com o total intuito de sentir o máximo que podia por cima da roupa. E imediatamente Shura acordou para a realidade, empurrando o outro com força. E bufando irritado entrou em seu apartamento, batendo a porta com força e trancando-a em seguida e escorou-se nela.

O coração a mil, a respiração ofegante, as faces levemente avermelhadas e os olhos assustados. Podia ainda sentir as mãos do italiano em seu corpo, podia inclusive sentir o cheiro inebriante da colônia que o outro usava e ainda mais podia sentir o impacto que aquelas palavras pronunciadas com tanta malícia tiveram em si.

"_O que diabos esse cara tem! O que diabos está acontecendo!"_

Do outro lado, já indo em direção a porta escancarada do seu próprio apartamento, o morador do 204 sorria predatório, amando cada ação e reação que tirava de seu vizinho e tudo isso só ajudava para que tivesse ainda mais certeza de que queria Shura para si a todo o custo.

xxx

**N/A:** Eu sei que ficou curto esse capitulo, e inclusive era para o Dite aparecer nele, mas eu resolvi cortar o capítulo por ai mesmo... Me perdoem... Entretanto, prometo que no próximo irão babar um pouquinho e pedir por mais ;D

Então, agradeço imensamente por quem está lendo, acompanhando e comentando! Meu muitissimo obrigada!

E lembrem-se: Comentários são sempre bem-vindos! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

As semanas passaram voando para Shura. E já faziam cerca de dois meses que havia se mudado.

Ultimamente era quase impossível se encontrar com Carlo nos corredores do prédio devido ao horário que estava chegando, muitas vezes já passava da meia-noite. Sequer encontrava o vizinho quando estava indo trabalhar, pois saia de casa às 6 da manhã. E aos finais de semana, o espanhol simplesmente se desligava do mundo e reservava a maior parte para dormir ou para colocar ainda mais trabalho em dia.

Nunca havia trabalhado tão arduamente em sua vida. Ele não era um homem de se dar por vencido e reclamar pelos cantos, entretanto, aquelas duas últimas semanas estavam sendo sufocantes. Definitivamente aquele trabalho estava lhe tomando o fôlego e inclusive a vida, sequer lembrava-se da última vez que havia saído para dar uma volta ou ir a alguma festa e relaxar. Praticamente não tinha mais vida social, além do trabalho.

Entretanto, para o seu alívio, naquele dia conseguira sair antes do trabalho. Não tão antes, pois ficara fazendo algumas horas extras. Já passava das 10 horas e estava entrando no hall de seu prédio.

Estava cansado, exausto. Estava de mau humor e apenas queria ficar quieto, relaxando, pensando em si mesmo e imaginando-se deitado em sua cama macia e aconchegante. Mas, para completar seu dia, encontrou Carlo no hall de entrada do prédio, esperando o elevador.

— Boa noite, vizinho! - o italiano falou sorrindo, assim que o espanhol chegou perto.

— Só se for para você. - falou mal humorado, sequer olhando para o homem ao seu lado.

— Quanta agressividade! O que houve?

— Não te importa. – olhou o italiano de canto de olho, um olhar extremamente frio.

— Certo, não está mais aqui quem falou! – deu de ombros - Só estava tentando ser gentil...

— Sei... – Shura suspirou e voltou a olhar para frente.

O elevador logo chegou ao térreo e assim que as portas metálicas se abriram o italiano entrou, seguido por Shura, este o fez muito a contragosto. Se não estivesse tão cansado subiria pelas escadas, pois não estava a fim de ficar ao lado de seu vizinho num cubículo. As portas metálicas se fecharam e Carlo apertou o botão do andar de seus apartamentos.

Por mais cansado que Shura estivesse pôs-se atento a qualquer movimento brusco que Carlo pudesse vir a fazer. Estava se sentindo desconfortável, a presença de Carlo ao seu lado era forte, quase magnética. Um frio na espinha percorreu-lhe o corpo, conseguia sentir perfeitamente bem aquele aroma forte que emanava do italiano, assim como o calor de seu corpo.

O percurso havia sido silencioso, apesar de tenso. Shura não fazia questão de olhar para Carlo, não queria nem saber se este estava o olhando ou não, e muito menos a maneira como olhava. Preferia ficar quieto, esperando que sua salvação: seu apartamento, logo estivesse ao seu alcance.

"Acalme-se Shura, acalme-se. Não acontecerá nada. Absolutamente nada."

O italiano olhava esfomeado e sem nenhum pingo de constrangimento para Shura. Carlo tinha plena noção de que não iria se segurar por muito mais tempo e agarraria aquele moreno muito em breve. E isso, para o italiano, queria dizer nem mais um segundo. Era berrante e notória a necessidade que Carlo tinha em tocar cada centímetro da pele de seu vizinho.

As portas metálicas abriram e Shura saiu rapidamente, sendo seguido por Carlo.

O espanhol não era burro e, mesmo tentando negar que aquilo não estava acontecendo, notou os olhos insistentes do italiano lhe devorando. Seu sétimo sentido dizia que algo muito ruim iria acontecer, por isso apressou seus movimentos pegando as chaves do bolso da calça. Já estava na frente de seu apartamento pronto para abrir a porta, quando sentiu seu corpo ser jogado e prensado contra a parede ao lado de sua porta.

As chaves caíram no chão.

O cérebro não processava mais informação nenhuma além do calor que aquele corpo emanava. Estava assustado. Não teve tempo de reagir estava preso, logo sentiu a boca ávida e a língua atrevida colando-se em seu pescoço deixando rastros de saliva em todos os cantos da pele exposta. Carlo traçou mais alguns beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço do outro até resolver tomar a boca de Shura sem cerimônias alguma e lascivamente, exigindo ser correspondido.

Shura gemeu ante o contato de suas línguas e toda aquela urgência que lhe era imposta. Se viu rapidamente envolvido por aquele homem de tal maneira que não conseguia deixar de retribuir aquele beijo sedento. Seu lábio inferior foi mordido algumas vezes e outro baixo gemido escapou de sua garganta.

Carlo sorria satisfeito, mas ainda assim, prendia o espanhol, não queria que este escapasse de maneira alguma.

"Estou sendo agarrado pelo meu vizinho em pleno corredor... E se alguém aparecer!"

Aquela parte racional na mente de Shura fez com que acordasse subitamente para a realidade. E como uma presa tentou fugir do caçador.

O italiano perspicaz, percebendo que o outro se agitava cada vez mais, prensou o espanhol por completo contra a parede usando seu corpo e apertou-lhe os pulsos mais fortemente.

Shura tentou empurrar Carlo, porém estava complicado conseguir tal feito uma vez que seus braços estavam presos na parede pelas mãos fortes do outro e ainda sequer podia dar algum golpe baixo, pois suas pernas estavam separadas e Carlo entre elas.

Já estava se desesperando, tentava não corresponder aquele beijo ardente e intenso, porém era impossível não ceder para aquela língua habilidosa e aquela boca tentadora... Já estava desistindo de resistir e deixar que acontecesse o que tivesse que acontecer, porém...

— CARLO! - um grito estridente se fez no corredor e o ser chamado olhou para trás, não muito contente por ter sido interrompido.

E parado no meio do corredor, entre o apartamento 204 e 203 estava um loiro andrógeno, com os lábios comprimidos num lindo bico de irritação e cintilantes e belos olhos azuis, que naquela hora, olhavam para Carlo e Shura de forma assassina.

O italiano afastou-se imediatamente quando viu aquele homem ali parado, seus olhos tentando não passar o medo que lhe assolaram, caminhou até o loiro.

— O que significa isso, heim? - falava raivoso o loiro.

— Afrodite... Eu... - engasgou-se, porém recuperou logo o controle - Shura teve uma queda brusca de pressão! Só estava ajudando nostro vizinho - mentiu descaradamente, quase se perdendo novamente nas palavras.

O homem loiro olhou para o espanhol que continuava apoiado na parede, as faces avermelhadas e os olhos fixos em algum lugar do chão.

— Muito bem... - Afrodite caminhou até Shura e este, quando notou a aproximação, levantou os olhos encarando aqueles, agora, meigos olhos azul piscina.

— Está tudo bem agora, Shura querido? - perguntou com a voz melodiosa e curiosa.

O espanhol ficou um tanto atordoado com a mudança súbita de comportamento, mas apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça. Então se desencostou da parede, abaixou-se para pegar as chaves caídas e imediatamente, sem sequer olhar novamente para aqueles dois, entrou em seu apartamento.

Lá ele tinha certeza que estaria seguro.

**XXX**

**N/A:** Antes deixem eu me desculpar pela tremenda demora! Mas eu ando com um puta problema de bloqueio _ Comecei a escrever o capítulo 6 só hoje! Sabem o que é isso? Significa que a coisa 'ta feia!

Juro que vou tentar postar mais rápido! ;-;

Ahá! Eu disse que o Dite ia aparecer nesse com certeza, não disse? ;D

E eu fico muito feliz por todos que estejam lendo a fic, deixando seus comentários e fazendo essa autora baka feliz *-*

Comentários incentivam um monte! /fica a dica

Jya ne o/


End file.
